


Ohayo

by michirukaiou7



Series: Diario di un segreto [4]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10su10.html">10 su 10, 02. Forest Green, 04. Jet Black, 05. Cream White</a></p><p>Sembrava una creatura uscita da un dipinto, quel ragazzo, e Seishiro ne era rimasto incantato dal primo istante in cui se l’era trovato davanti.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, accenni di shounen ai; storia ispirata all'universo di "<a href="http://haruchan.altervista.org/fiction/diario1.htm">Diario di un segreto</a>", creato da Haruka (e quindi suo ©).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohayo

Il canto del gallo, pur distante, ebbe il potere di svegliarlo: era probabilmente l’abitudine, più che il rumore, a destarlo, e così, districandosi dalle coperte aggrovigliate, Seishiro Sakurazuka fece per sollevarsi dal futon. Incontrò un ostacolo, però: abbassò lo sguardo e vide, all’altezza dello stomaco, un avambraccio bianco, liscio, così sottile da sembrare quello di una donna. Lo percorse con le dita, sfiorandolo, ma il proprietario non si destò: teneva il capo addormentato sul bordo del cuscino che avevano condiviso quella notte; gli afferrò delicatamente il polso, allora, e lo posò sulle coperte, bianco su bianco, seta su seta.

 

Seishiro si alzò, indossando il kimono che si trovava lì, ma il frusciare delle coperte alle sue spalle lo costrinse a voltarsi – È presto, Subaru-kun – disse sorridendo – Torna a dormire.

Era poco più di un ragazzo, notò, e si guardava attorno intontito, ancora estraneo a quella stanza nella quale viveva da solo una settimana. Un servitore corse ad aprire le imposte della stanza, e Seishiro si voltò ad accarezzare una guancia al suo giovane amante, incantato da quegli occhi verdi, di un colore intenso come di rado gli era capitato di vederne, persino nelle fronde degli alberi in primavera.

 

Sembrava una creatura uscita da un dipinto, quel ragazzo, e Seishiro ne era rimasto incantato dal primo istante in cui se l’era trovato davanti: senza una famiglia o un posto dove andare, impaurito, inconsapevole e, allo stesso tempo, terrorizzato da quella bellezza che si portava dietro come una cicatrice.

Il servitore era uscito e Sakurazuka si concesse di prolungare la carezza, facendo scivolare le dita tra i capelli scuri, neri come l’inchiostro, che cadevano sulle spalle nude del suo amante; Subaru sollevò lo sguardo, ancora impacciato da quei gesti, ma quel mattino, per la prima volta, gli sorrise.

– Non ti sono così odioso allora – commentò Seishiro, piacevolmente sorpreso.

– Non l’ho mai detto – sussurrò il ragazzo – E non sarei qui, altrimenti.

Sakurazuka cercò, tra le coperte, il cordone rosso ed oro che gli aveva donato il primo giorno per legare i capelli, e gli raccolse sommariamente i ciuffi in una coda, guardando incantato il contrasto tra il nero liquido della chioma e le spalle candide come fiori di ciliegio – Ne riparleremo stasera – concluse, scoccandogli uno sguardo malizioso.

Subaru abbassò lo sguardo, abbozzando un sorriso – Vorrà dire che ti aspetterò sveglio.

Seishiro non desiderò mai così tanto che la notte arrivasse immediatamente.

 


End file.
